Rampage again
by Trinity5
Summary: Spike decides to get rid of his soul! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Buffy goes to visit Spike at his crypt, and they get into a fight...
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! I don't know if this will turn out to be a Spike/Buffy fic or not, it might just turn into a general one. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own em', just borrowing em'. The songs are Madonna's. Ok, on with the show! Things in italics or stars are thoughts. The songs are in stars too.  
  
In the midst of the night, in the middle of the Sunnydale cemetery, Spike sat on a tombstone, staring blankly at his hands.  
  
What happened to me? He used to be so strong, so carefree, he used to be able to.-his hands made a wringing motion- and now? Now he had a soul and a chip. And it's all because of her, because of that damned Slayer. She's the reason I became this.weakling. Because of her I went from being one of the most feared vampires to. He didn't even know what he was, no, actually, he did know what he was: A pathetic, half-mad vampire with a soul. Spike laughed bitterly. I'm turning into my bloody sire now. His pale hands clenched and unclenched, his mind traveling back, to more than 100 years ago.  
  
----------Flashback---------  
  
1892  
  
The ground was still wet from the midnight rain, as Spike and Drusiilla ran through the mist. In front of them, a young man and a woman splashed through puddles, chests heaving as they ran for their lives. Spike and Druscilla ran effortlesly fast, their game faces on. Spike could smell the fear on their pray and her rand faster, growling deep in his throat. The woman shrieked as he caught up with her, swinging her visciously around. Behind him, he heard Drusilla already feeding. He nuzzled the girl's neck, the smell of her blood intoxicating him. Dhe whimpered nad struggled as Spike's fangs peirced her skin and soon fell limp as her blood left her. Spike growled again, looked up, and bending down once more, drained his victim. Dropping the girl, he stood up and licked the blood off his lips.  
  
-------End Flashback------  
  
*I feel so sad, what I did wasn't right  
  
I feel so bad, and I must say to you,  
  
Sorry but.  
  
Nobody's perfect,  
  
Nobody's perfect,  
  
What did you expect?  
  
I'm doing my best. *  
  
Spike unconsiously licked his lips, and fell back into another memory.  
  
Buffy yawned and hummed a little tune, mindlessley flipping the stake over and over in her hand. Her breath made little clouds in the air and she pulled her petitcoat closer around her. Her eyes scanned the silent cemetery and she frowned as she spotted a familiar figure. She walked over to the bleached blond vampire, who sat still and quiet ona grave stone.  
  
"Spike?" Nothing. "Spiiike." she said again, but his eyes remained glassy. "Spike come on, snap out of it!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. No response. Things moved around her. She sighed, she couldn't leave Spike here. He wasn't a friend among the vampire world right now, and if she left him here, she doubted he would be here for the next sunfall. "Allright, come on then, I'm taking you to my house. There is no way I'm leaving you here by yourself." Buffy put one of his arms around her shoulder and dragged him off towards herhouse. Spike was still lost in his reverie.  
  
Spike woke up, looking blarely around. Where was he? Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely remembered Buffy bringing him back to her house. He looked at the neon numbers of the alarm clock next to him: 3:17 am. Spike put one hand on his head, suddenly remembering what it was that he was doing at the cemetery, or rather, thinking.  
  
"That's it, I can't live like this anymore" Groggely, he stood up, and looked around the living room, "Now if I was Red, where would I keep my books?" A grin same over his fave as he found a shelf with his desired objects. One finger traveled over the weathere spines of the books, finally picking one out, and flipping through it. Dust fell out from between the pages as he quickley sacanned them. Finally he poked a finger triumphantley at one particular page. Quickley, he gathered some objects from another shelf, and quetley, openned the door to outside. With one finall glance at the stairway to upstairs, he stepped out into the chill air. As he looked out at the abandoned street, he muttered:  
  
"You just wait till tomorrow, Slayer, tomorrow's gonna be different. Tomorrow, the Big Bad's coming back, and tomorrow, he won't have a soul." Smirk.  
  
*I can remember, when I was young,  
  
I can't explain if it was wrong.  
  
My life goes on, but not the same,  
  
Into your eyes, my face remaings. I've been so down, down to the ground,  
  
I was so blind, I could not see,  
  
Your paradise is not for me.  
  
I've been so high, I've been so down,  
  
I've been so down, down to the ground.  
  
There is a light.  
  
But love wasn't it. 


	2. Spike

Spike  
  
Author: Trinity  
  
Authors Notes: Here's the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, belong to.oh I don't know who they belong to.  
  
Rating: Pg/Pg-13  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The floor of Spike's crypt was riddled with symbolls. Circles within circles within circles, pentegrams, Arcane ruins, half-used candles lighting up the dusty crypt.  
  
And in the middle stood a demon and Spike.  
  
"You want me to what?" The demon almost roared.  
  
"Please, I want to get rid of my sould. I don't want it anymore." Spike almost pleaded. The demon sighed.  
  
"You realize that I can't give out and take back soulds whenever I please don't you? If I take your soul back.I can never give it to you again.  
  
Spike swallowed, and with a barely visible nod asked queitley:  
  
"What do I have to do?" The demon chuckled.  
  
"Oh no, getting rid of your soul is much easier than getting one. Just wait." Spike nervously shuffled from foot to foot. The demon sclasped his hands in front of him, lowered his head and closed his eyes. He stood that way for some time, and some part of Spike's mind wondere ludicrously if he had fallen asleep.  
  
Then Spike screamed.  
  
Buffy and the gang huddled together at four thirty in the morning after the had discovered the living room devoid of the bleached vampire and a few things short of some things. They had called Giles and immediately gathered in the Magic Shop. Xander was annoyed. He didn't see why Buffy was so worked up. Spike could go whenever he wanted. He was a big vampire. Xander didn't have anyproblem with that.  
  
Buffy went outside for fresh air, standing in the low light of the streetlamp. She started as she looked to her left and saw a familiar duster. Then she relaxed as she realzied who it was.  
  
"Spike!" she stepped forward, relieved, "Where did you go?" the vampire turned around, blowing a ring of smoke to the left away from Buffy.  
  
"'Lo Slayer, missed me already?" Spike stepped into the light.and Buffy froze as the light illuminatead him. She saw Spike, William the Bloody, she saw the 140-something year old vampire who had killed way to many to count and two slayers. He looked different. His hair was newley bleached and slicked back. The air around him practicalyy sparked with danger.  
  
Spike watche Buffy, cocking his head, and sauntered over to her. She backed away. He even walked diffrentley, more confidentley, dagerous.sexy.  
  
"What's the matter slayer, cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Spike, you're.you're"  
  
"I'm souless, Slayer, free of me chip here too." He pointed to his head and stepped on his fag to put it out. Buffy watched him, eyes wide.  
  
"How"  
  
"Same demon who gave me my soul."  
  
"Oh my god." Her heart punded in her chest as Spike stared at her, his eyes boring into her.  
  
"What do you think of me now Slayer?" 


	3. The Big Bad

The Big Bad  
  
Author: Trinity  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own them, I am the rich multi-billionaire producer of Buffy.oh come on you know I they're not mine!  
  
Authors' Notes: I know the other two chapters weren't really all that much Buffy/Spike related, so here's one for ya. Enjoy and review please!  
  
*----------------------------*  
  
Spike had left shortly after their talk but it was only five thirty when the gang finally dispersed and went their separate ways to sleep.  
  
Buffy fell asleep at the crack of dawn, stumbling through the house as quietly as she could without waking Dawn. It had been a long night. It was hard to think of it as one night actually, since so much had happened. Her brain still hadn't registered anything.  
  
As much as Buffy wanted to sleep though, she found her self waking up as the sunrays hit her pillow. She groaned, realizing that she had only slept two or three hours, and with fitful dreams to boot. She tossed and turned, mulling the events of last night in her head.  
  
Spike was back. The whole complete package too. He was.evil again. Buffy didn't know what to do. She knew that as the Slayer, she had to slay Spike. There was no reason for him to stay alive. He wasn't defenseless, he didn't have a soul. But.over the years, she had gotten used to the vampire with his cocky ways and swaggering, British voice.  
  
She had to admit that she cared for him, somewhere.deep down, and true, she had always thought he was hot and all. Who wouldn't? But she couldn't not slay him because of that. A little annoying voice peeped in her head. How did she know she could slay him? What if.he had killed two other slayers, what if she never saw his real strength?  
  
And what to tell the gang? She hadn't told them yesterday, she couldn't. Xander and Giles would have gone out that night and tried to slay him if she told them. They never liked Spike.  
  
Buffy groaned, and climbed out of bed. There was nothing she could do, not until night. For now, she'd have to just put on a face, and act like nothing has happened. She wasn't going to tell them yet.  
  
*--------------------------*  
  
*Last night, five AM *  
  
Spike was back with a vengeance. After not drinking real, human blood for such a long time, he ravaged the town. Now, he was back in his crypt, sleeping the day away, and not dreaming dreams.  
  
*--------------------------* *Present time*  
  
It was finally night. Buffy had told the others that she wanted to patrol alone. So here she was, armed with about six stakes, walking towards Spike's crypt. She stood before it, hesitating, still not knowing what to do. The last time she had talked to the 'Big Bad' was a while ago.  
  
Softly, she opened the door to the crypt, not wanting to wake the vampire up. Creeping silently in and closing the door behind her, she spotted Spike. He was lying on the stone sarcophagus, shirt off, hands by his side. She breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if he'd be awake or not by now. She walked over to him, watching him. Spike looked different, his skin, was less pale, he looked stronger. He had been feeding. Buffy swallowed.  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, and then relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Cor, Slayer,' He stood up, pulling on his shirt. "You know, you'd think that after all this time, you'd learn to KNOCK when you come into someone's crypt."  
  
Buffy was a little bewildered, she thought that he'd change more, but nope, he was still the same, cocky Spike, or at least, he was by the way he spoke.  
  
"Sorry, that only applies to people!" She snapped back. They glared at each other, and then Spike lit a fag, and sat back down on to the sarcophagus, swinging his legs back and forth.  
  
"So, what d'ya want love?" Buffy took a deep breath,  
  
"You realize that I have to slay you right? Slayer-duty calls." Spike deadpanned.  
  
"This is what you came all the way here to talk to me about? Bloody slayege?" He jumped to off his seat and sauntered over to her. She stepped back. The vampire eyed her, and Buffy squirmed.  
  
"What, you're afraid of me now? You know, you're bloody confident of yourself there. What makes you think that you can slay me? I've killed slayers you know." He pointed a finger at her, cigarette dangling from two fingers. He was echoing her thoughts. Buffy looked uncomfortable, and Spike stepped even closer to her, staring her in the eye. "You like it don't you?" He smirked, "That I'm evil again and powerful?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, you have to admit it, you've always been attracted to me." Buffy was frazzled. What was wrong with her? Why won't she hit him?  
  
"Spike, don't start this again, you're a demon."  
  
"You know, just because I don't have the chip, doesn't mean that I'm a whole different vampire. The chip didn't change my personality, I was still Spike, and you cared for me Buffy!" She drew in a sharp breath; he never called her by her real name.  
  
"Fine, I'll admit, maybe I did care for you.a little, but you're evil now! Spike you killed people last night!" Buffy grabbed her stake out of her back pocket and shrugged out of her coat. Spike eyed the stake as she lunged for him. Spike ducked out of the way.  
  
"Oooh, Slayer, losing our touch are we?" They swapped punches and kicks. Buffy grunted as Spike through her across the room and she hit the wall. They fought, planting large bruises on one another. He slipped into game face, which made her hit him all the more. He slipped his human features back on after he realized that he'd morphed.  
  
"Come on, Slayer, don't you want to dance?" Buffy shook her head at him; he could change moods as fast as he could change faces!  
  
"Are seriously going to use that line on me? Again?" Spike shrugged,  
  
"You can't blame a guy for trying." They didn't pause in fighting. Suddenly, Buffy got the upper hand and pushed the vampire in to the wall.  
  
"Give up yet?" she asked him. He smirked.  
  
Then kissed her.  
  
Buffy's brain went over time as she tried to figure out what was going on. A part of her brain wanted to push away. The other part said: Spike's a good kisser. Against her will, she melted into the kiss. The sensation of his cool mouth on hers was unbelievable. She didn't want the kiss to stop..until she came to her senses and pulled away.  
  
Spike, of course, grinned, all the more arrogant.  
  
"Couldn't resist me, eh, pet?" 


End file.
